Wondering Oneshots
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Oneshots from my completed stories. Scenes that didn't fit or were request from my readers. Include stories from 'I Must Not Cause Trouble' 'Legends' and 'Dear Prankster, Ps. Prefect.' Read and Review!
1. FredAngelina: Follow You IMNCT

_A/N: Okay, I've been getting a bunch of request for specific oneshots from my stories. I decided that instead of posting separate stories for each of the request, I'd just stick them all in here. Up first is a request from Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, it takes place in I Must Not Cause Trouble right before the hunt. This is a oneshot about Angelina and Fred. It's from her view point so I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>CRACK!<p>

The loud, familiar, sound of someone apparating caused me to jump, which was not good because I was holding a glass bowl that had been filled with salad. I say had, because now the majority of said salad was on my freshly mopped kitchen floor. I lifted my eyes from the mess I had just involuntarily made and sought out the person who had just apparated into my apartment. It could only be one of three people. My mum, not likely as she was supposed to be in Switzerland visiting a friend; Alicia, my roommate, also not likely because she was supposed to be on a date with Lee; or, the most likely culprit, my boyfriend, Fred Weasley.

Sure enough, the moment I looked up I saw a beaming Fred standing in front of me.

"You know, you could use the door like a normal person." I said, pulling my wand out of my pocket and waving it over the spilt salad, causing it to fly back into the bowl. I set the bowl on the counter behind me and turned back to Fred, who had the decency to at least smile a little sheepishly.

"Yeah, I could, but it's not near as much fun." He said, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet like he always did when he was worried I'd get mad at him.

"It's fun to feel like someone's wrapping hot bands around you?" I asked, turning around and pulling out two plates from my cabinet. Fred took a step towards me and wrapped his long arms around my waist.

"No," he whispered in my ear, causing me to smile and shiver a slight bit. "But it is fun to pop in on people. Plus," he added, reaching around me and grabbing a carrot out of the salad bowl. "I get to spend more time with you if I'm not walking here."

"Okay," I said begrudgingly. "That's a pretty good point." He reached for another carrot and I couldn't help but really smile. I smacked his hand lightly with mine, not hard enough to hurt him and turned around so I was facing him again. "None of that, wait for supper. Here," I continued, thrusting the plates into his empty hands. "Make yourself useful, set the table."

"Why not just use magic?" He asked, taking the plates anyway. I grabbed the salad off the counter and brought it to the table behind him, setting it at the end.

"Because magic won't get you out from under my feet." I joked, going back to the stove and grabbing the pot of pasta off of it. He chuckled at that, flashing me a grin that never failed to make my pulse race, my breath quicken, and my knees turn to jelly. I turned back towards the kitchen to disguise my reaction and swallowed, grabbing the napkins off the counter.

"At least I'm never late, right." He said, settling down into his seat across from me. I nodded my head at that, tipping my wine glass towards him.

"That is true, you have never been late."

"Smells good." He said, taking a deep sniff as I plated the pasta and he served the salad.

"Thanks."

We ate quickly, keeping light, easy conversation. I ate my food feeling a growing sense of worry though, despite the conversation. Something was wrong, I was sure of it. He was smiling frequently, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, and his laugh wasn't quite as loud or clear as usual. Did it have something to do with the Order? Or was something wrong with George? No, if George had been hurt 'Mione would have told me. Maybe it was something with Harry, or Percy maybe? Whatever it was, it had to be bad, otherwise he would have just come right out and told me. Fred Weasley never had a problem being blunt, it was one of the things I admire about him. If something was wrong he'd just come right out and say it.

We finished supper and I put the dishes away, using my wand to clear away the mess. "Why don't you go ahead into the living room and I'll bring the dessert?" I asked, heading towards the kitchen. He nodded his head, a slightly suspicious look crossing his eyes before he turned and walked into my living room. I didn't usually serve Fred, we did most everything together, but I wanted a moment alone to figure out just how I would go about questioning Fred about what was wrong.

Should I trick him into revealing his worries? Or should I just go and ask him straight out? Both usually worked, I knew him well enough to get him to tell me most anything I wanted, regardless of whether or not he had wanted to tell me. I could be very persuasive. However, I think I'd go for the straight forward approach tonight, I was too worried to risk upsetting him.

I grabbed the dishes of ice cream, his favorite dessert, and headed back out to the living room. He was sitting on my sofa, flipping through a quidditch magazine with a bored expression on his face. His eyes lit up when he saw what I had and he reached for it eagerly, just like a kid in a candy store. I handed it over to him, sliding into the seat next to him and tucking my legs up under me.

I took a few bites of the chocolate ice cream, forming my question in my mind before I just went and asked. "So, what's bothering you?" His hand hesitated, his spoonful of strawberry ice cream slipping a little bit before he set it back down in the bowl. He averted his eyes, studying the plant in the corner of the room to avoid having to look at me. As if that would make me not ask the question. I set my bowl down on the coffee table and lay my hand on his arm, gently tugging his body back around so he was facing me.

"Come on," I quietly asked "please tell me. I can't help if I don't know."

"I'm not sure I want you to help, Ange." He said, his voice troubled and small.

"What?" I asked, feeling torn between confusion and hurt. He didn't want my help?

"It could be really dangerous." He said as an explanation.

"What could?" I questioned, annoyed and hurt that he still wouldn't look at me. "Hey," I said, changing the tone of my voice so that it was softer, more tender. "I love you, I want to help. I don't care if it's dangerous." I moved my hand from his arm to his cheek, gently moving his face so that he had to look at me with his beautiful cobalt eyes.

"It's about Harry, and George, and Hermione. Heck, even Ron's in on it." He said, attempting a smile, though it came out as more of a grimace.

"Tell me." I ordered, and he did. He told me about Harry's secret meetings, about the Horcruxes, and about the hunt they were all going on after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"What about Potterwatch?" I asked when he had finished. He was frowning slightly, looking as though he was scared by what my reaction would be. Apparently he wasn't expecting the reply I gave him.

"Umm," he started, looking momentrarily lost before he regained his footing. "We're still doing it. We'll just be popping in and out. George has a apparition link with 'Mione, so we can leave and reappear any time we want." He explained.

"I'm coming with you." I said, lifting my hand and running it through his hair before I let it rest on his jaw. He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into my touch before he reopened his eyes.

"It'll be really dangerous, Ange. We could run into You-Know-Who himself."

"And Potterwatch is safe?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. "Besides, you know me, I laugh in the face of danger-it's something I learned from you." He smiled slightly at that, which is what I'd been going for.

"Anyway, how could I leave poor Hermione alone with all you guys?" He laughed at that, a real honest laugh, one that was loud and clear. A smile lifted my lips and I knew we would be okay. It wasn't the first time we had been in danger, and there was no way I was letting Fred leave me behind. I loved him, and I was going to follow him to whatever end.

_A/N: I intend for this to occur right before chapter 56 in I Must Not Cause Trouble. _

_Now, I have a job for everyone who is reading this. I want you to 1) Leave a review telling me what you think, 2) Tell me if there is any oneshot/scene/change/ you'd have liked to have seen in one of my stories. It can be with the main characters, or a side character (like this one.) It can be where something changed (My next chapter is going to be like that) or, it can be a what happened afterwards or just a more detail oneshot. Anything goes, and I am open to any and all suggestions._

_Don't forget to review and give me your ideas guys!_


	2. Chapter 2: FWHG: Rescue Me Legends AU

My heart constricted as I read the name on the door. Torry and Lux stepped past, me joining the rest of the children on the stairs, but I stayed, unable to move away from the door.

_Sirius Black_

Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't read the words anymore as I felt a pain stir in my heart. I thought about them every day, all the people we had loved and lost during the war. There were so many of them it was almost hard to keep track of, but I could tell you the name of each of them, and tell you how they had died. We all could, they had been our friends, I'd watched a lot of them grow up, they had been my friends, my mentors, my heroes.

I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed the tears off my cheek roughly. I didn't have time to stand here, crying, I had to fix the children lunch. We had to catch Umbridge… I turned from the door and almost fell to my knees as an image so vivid, it almost felt real, flashed before my eyes. I was back in Hogwarts on that awful day, I was running down the hallway, avoiding flashes of light that were being thrown all around me.

I ran through a corridor, towards the secret passages. I realized where I was in a moment, and I felt a terrible grip of fear as I realized that this was the moment where I had seen Fred nearly die. I couldn't watch that again, it had nearly done me in the first time. It still occupied my very worst memories. My body was running forward, and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't change my memory in the least bit, but I couldn't get away from it either.

I felt the same fear I had felt then, the terror and panic of the battle along with the ache that had seized me because I had lost track of both Ron and Harry. I knew that Fred and George were defending the passages, and Smarmy's corridor was the one I was nearest.

A blinding flash of green light blew past me, so close that it singed my hair, making me scream as I slammed into the nearest wall. I shot a spell at Dolhov right as I heard two painfully familiar voices.

"Did I mention I'm resigning minister?" Percy's light voice drifted over to me from somewhere around the corner. My eyes filled with tears as I shot another spell at Dolohov, ridding him of his mask. I ran around the corner, already knowing what I would find, and wanting more than anything to lunge forward and grab him away before he could be harmed.

Fred and Percy were in front of me, defending a pile of rubble that had been a passage way at one time. Fred was laughing in delight at Percy's comment and the sound I loved so much made my heart ache.

"You're joking, Perce!" He shouted. A voiceless scream raised to my lips as my traitorous body turned away from him and towards the wall. I started to duel Dolohov once again. I felt the same gratefulness to have found some friends, and the same desperation to make sure that Dolohov didn't get any of them.

"You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've ever heard you joke since you were-" The air behind me exploded and both Dolohov and I were sent sprawling forward. I took a deep gasp of the now dust infused air and my heart clutched in horror as I rose. It had happened again, I was relieving the terrible memory and I couldn't stop it.

Someone was shouting in the hall, I couldn't see who through all the dust.

"Fred! No!" the same two words that were so familiar from my memories and nightmares echoed in the corridor, making my heart clench as I ran forward.

"Fred!" I cried, whipping my wand back in anger and pain I threw a curse at Dolohov with more rage and power than I ever had. He flew backwards at the impact, unconscious before he even hit the wall. I didn't pause to wait though, I was already headed towards Fred. He was lying crumbled on the ground, rocks and rubble lying all about him. His body was broken and he was bleeding profusely from several spots and his eyes were growing cloudy. Tears poured down my eyes as I reached him, I ran quicker than I ever had before, screaming his name out as I neared them.

Percy was sitting beside him, desperately crying out his name as he moved rocks away from his body. I slid down next to him and grasped Fred's wrist, frantically searching for a pulse knowing I would find one. Ron appeared beside me grasping at Fred and crying over his brother's broken body. I gripped his wrist more tightly, I couldn't find it. Why wasn't it there? I had found his pulse in my memory, I had saved him with the spell.

I didn't feel anything, there was no pulse beneath my fingers. An ache rose in my stomach and tears spilled out of my eyes, flowing down my cheeks as I clutched his hand more tightly. There was nothing there, no pulse, not even a faint one!

"Fred!" I cried, bending down and grabbing his body. I couldn't lose him, he was my life, more than my other half, he was part of me, I'd lose myself if he died now. His brothers were weeping in my ears and I was rocking his body to my chest as I heard someone in the distance give a howl of misery that haunted my nightmares. I lifted my eyes from Fred's and saw George running towards us. His eyes were blazing and his face was contorted in a pain that I had never before, or after, seen on his face. He was breathing so heavily that it looked as though each breath was silent sob. He was screaming for his brother as he ran towards us, his voice cutting through me like a knife, each word cutting my already broken heart more and more. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to save him, I had to save him!

"Ago Redimio." I whispered, my heart clenching as I held his body. Nothing happened, I didn't feel the tug in my chest or see the bright light. My world wasn't spinning and I was fainting-it wasn't working. Fred was still dying, and I wasn't saving him.

"Fred!" I sobbed, unable to see anymore through the tears that were pouring down my face. I had lost him, he was dead, I was alone and I was never going to be the same. I was holding my soul mate in my arms, and he was never going to hold me back. He was never going to make me laugh or try and prank me, or make me stop studying to go for a flight. He'd never blow up the house with an experiment, and then beg me to forgive him when I got mad. I'd never see his smile or hear his laugh, he was dead, and he'd taken a large part of me with him.

I closed my eyes, unable to bear the hell my life had just become. I was trapped in this reality, alone and without my family. My children were no more and the one and only love of my life was lying dead in my arms.

-oOOo-

_Fred's view point_

-oOOo-

I was stocking the skiving snackboxes when I suddenly felt a little well of sorrow from Hermione. I hesitated, holding the box aloft as I tried to talk to her. I ran into a block, one I'd never felt before. She'd promised me a long time ago that she would never block me out again. She'd done it before, and it had really scared me.

I tried to connect to her again and I was once again blocked.

"George?" I called, dropping the box and walking toward the register he was working at. He looked up at me when I called and tilted his head.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard anything from the others?" I asked, my voice was tight and I sounded really worried, but I couldn't fix it. I was worried, and 'Mione was getting more upset by the moment.

"No, why?" He asked, shutting the register and stepping around the counter towards me. "Can't you just talk to 'Mione?"

"I can't reach her." I said quickly, my panic rising. She was really upset now. I opened my mouth to speak again when I lost all contact from her, it was like she had disappeared, I was completely alone. I fell to my knees in shock and couldn't stop the tears that filled my eyes. I hadn't been this alone since the battle. I'd always had her there, always had her comfort.

"Hermione!" I gasped, my voice breaking on the word.

"What? What's going on? What's wrong, Fred? Fred?" George was shaking me but I couldn't hear him, I was lost. He stood back up, letting me go as he ran to get some product, I took a deep breath and gripped my wand. I focused on Hermione and twisted into the air, apparating to where she would be.

I landed in Grimmauld place, right outside Sirius's old room, and I found my wife lying on the floor, curled up in a fetal position as she wept. I dropped to my knees instantly, grabbing her to my chest as I attempted to reconnect our bond. It wasn't there, it was like something was blocking her from me. I'd have to try a different method to get to her.

I grasped my wand more tightly and aimed it at her temple, pulling her to my lap and brushing the hair from her face before I spoke the simple spell George and I had mastered in our school days.

"Legilmans." I felt the barriers of her mind, but I broke them down, knowing exactly how to attack it. A heartbeat later I was seeing what she was seeing, and I couldn't have been more surprised.

I recognized the setting instantly, it was Hogwarts, Smarmy's corridor. It looked like the battle of Hogwarts, and judging by the rubble of wall, I had just been hit. Something wasn't right though, instead of both Hermione and me being taken to the hospital wing, she was weeping over my body as the others tried to drag her away.

What the hell?

I didn't linger to think about it, I ran forward, my eyes locked on her. I slid in next to her, grabbing her arms and pulling her away from my dead body (that was weird image) and into my chest. She kept crying, completely unaware of who I was.

"George!" She wept, her voice utterly broken and almost unrecognizable in it's sorrow. It wasn't my Hermione's voice.

"No, Love." I told her, lifting her chin up as I held onto her. "It's me, Fred."

"Dead!" she gasped, trying to break out of my hold.

"No, look at me, I've got both my ears." I told her, trying to lift her head to look at me. "I've got the scars from the wall too."

"But, I thought, no, how?" She stuttered, growing still, her eyes widening as she looked at me.

"I don't know what this is, but it's not real, love, it's not real. I'm not dead, you saved me. We're bonded, remember?"

"Of course, but-"

"No, this isn't real. You and I are the only real things here." I told her, gripping her to my chest again and smoothing her hair as I held her tightly to me.

She nodded her head slowly, and with that simple motion the world around us melted. I opened my eyes again and I was back in Grimmauld place. Hermione was in my arms and I realized with a jolt that I could hear and feel her again. We were back to normal.

Now what had just happened?

_A/N: This is a special request from Mountain girl. It takes place in chapter four of 'Legends.' It's Au, what would have happened if Fred had come to save her, or if she hadn't gone downstairs. Hope you all enjoy, next up is a special request from Bellaroe. I hope you all enjoy it, don't forget to review and leave me ideas._


	3. Prank Wars :Dear Prankster Ps Prefect

_A/N: This one is for Bellaroe who requested a story of Fred and George pranking their mom. It's set in the Dear Prankster Ps. Prefect world. (I mentioned that George and Fred didn't prank Molly because she was a really good prankster.)_

"Ready Gred?"  
>"Ready Forge." The two troublemaking six year olds snuck out of there room, looking both ways before stepping into the hallway. They made their way down the hallway, avoiding the creaky spots and loose floorboards. It was the day before their birthday, and they wanted to bring it in with their favorite thing, a well planned, and executed, prank.<p>

It didn't matter in the slightest bit that their mother had grounded them and taken away all their supplies. Never let it be said that the Weasley twins weren't resourceful. As it was, they had planned this specific, magic free prank, with their mother specifically in mind. She'd rue the day she had locked the two of them in their room with nothing to do. (or that she had made Percy watch them, that was a blow below the belt in Fred's opinion.)

They made it down the hallway unnoticed, and then proceeded to the more difficult task, the stairs. They had to get up a two flights without waking anyone, or dropping their many supplies. A quick glance at each other and Fred took the first step, handing over his metal materials so they wouldn't clink. He took another two, skipping the third step because it creaked. He paused as George handed him the material and ascended the same steps. He went up three more, and Fred passed the material back to him. They did that all the way upstairs, silently and excitedly. They finally made it to the top floor, and they made their way past Ron's room, giggling when they heard his snores coming from the room.

"We'll get him later." Fred whispered, smirking at his twin. George nodded his head eagerly, a grin lifting his lips as he glanced one last time at the door. Tonight was about mum, he wouldn't lose focus on anything less than pranking her.

They stopped in front of the door, their hearts pounding with excitement as they slowly opened the door. George entered first, and he tip toed to the bed, Fred followed him, shutting the door behind him. He barely suppressed a giggle as his twin started to set up the prank.

A half hour later, they were finished, and it was perfect. They snuck back out of the room, slipping down the stairs into their room without a squeak.

They went to bed with mischievous smiles, completely unaware they had just started a prank war.

Percy was walking by their room the next morning and he heard a yell, followed by a bang and another yell. He rushed to the door and threw it open before stepping back and letting out a loud laugh.

Fred and George were covered in yarn, talcum powder, and something that looked suspiciously like molasses.

The twins had been pranked, but by who?

Fred and George looked at each other with shocked frowns. They took a breath and breathed out the same words together. "This is war."

"Morning, loves." Molly said, smiling as the twins came down in a sticky, powdery mess.

"How did you do it?" Fred asked, pulling a chunk of yarn from his hair.

"How did you pull our prank on us?" George finished, sitting down at the kitchen table. Molly smiled at the twins as she placed a platter of pancakes in front of them.

"What makes you think it was me, Dear?" she asked innocently before turning and walking to the refrigerator. Fred took the moment her back was too them and dropped a bit of red liquid into Molly's pumpkin juice. The liquid dissolved in the drink as George gave it a quick stir before sitting down again. Molly turned back to them and smiled sweetly.

"Because that was the prank trap we set up in your room." They said together. Molly just smiled and sat down. She picked up her cup of pumpkin juice and gave the boys one last smile. Fred and George shared a mischievous smile and took a sip of their own juice, promptly choking as the hot liquid poured down their throats.

The hot sauce they had poured in her cup had wound up in theirs!

They'd need something better if they wanted to get their mum back.

-w-w-w-w-

A week later and they still hadn't managed to pull even one prank off on their mum. Any time they tried something she thwarted it before it could actually go off on her. They'd tried to get her in her sleep, while she cooked, while she cleaned, while she showered, while she watched Ginny. Nothing they tried worked, and they were getting pranked left and right!

The twins were at the end of their proverbial rope. They had literally tried everything they could think of, with and without magic. The rest of the house had grown quieter than normal, trying to stay clear of the pranking madness that was going on in the rickety house, but some still got caught in the cross fire. Ron's nose grew two sizes, Ginny's hair turned blue, and Percy started to squeak any time he talked. Bill and Charlie managed to avoid the messy war thanks to Hogwarts, but they were receiving owl updates about it almost every day.

Yes, the Weasley twins were ready to admit defeat. They had met a worthy opponent, and she had bested them.

"Wonderful-" Fred started, standing in front of her as she prepared their dinner.

"Dearest-" George continued.

"Brilliant-"

"Worthy-"

"Mum." They finished together. Molly turned towards them slightly warily.

"We wish to declare our defeat. You have proved a thoroughly worthy opponent." They bowed at the waist before offering their hands. Molly grabbed them with a big grin.

"I accept your defeat." She said the twins grinned innocently at her as she turned back to her soup. They backed up, quietly before flat out running from the room. A moment later an explosion was heard through out the house followed by two noises. Mischievous laughter from the twins and a scream.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, THIS IS WAR!"

_A/N: That was a flat out blast to write. I might be writing another story based off the young life of Fred and George, I can't imagine the mayhem they would have caused._

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review :D_


End file.
